


broken glass cannot be fixed, can it?

by rubinstardust



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Confessions, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Is Not Ill, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Suffering Komaeda Nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubinstardust/pseuds/rubinstardust
Summary: Komaeda Nagito was sick of his lonely, almost despairing and endless routine. Everything was either black or white, not even a single colour seemed to be present in his life. And his luck decided to be the cherry on top.Needless to say that he was tired of living.But what has been broken and shattered into thousands of pieces cannot be fixed, right?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 147





	broken glass cannot be fixed, can it?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this happened...I'm finding too much comfort by writing komahina fanfics. But I swear, I'm fine!  
> Once again I'm posting this on mobile and couldn't tag properly, I apologise about that.
> 
> Yeah anyways, I hope you enjoy this oneshot :)

Nagito Komaeda was alone. He was sitting in his lonely mansion, staring out of the window and hoping that this miserable day would finally be over. Yeah, hope, that was the only thing left for him to keep on this monotonous and worthless life. This is how his daily routine consisted of, and occasionally he ate or read something. Yet the emptiness he felt inside couldn't get filled. Anger, sadness, frustration, and even though he didn't want to admit it, despair. All these emotions were tormenting him, and he couldn't ask anyone for help. 

Why should such a disgrace like him even bother an innocent person? They have so much better to do than to take care of scum like him. Especially his boyfriend Hajime Hinata, it was a wonder that he willingly decided to be Nagito's boyfriend and accepting him despite his flaws and issues.

After hours of looking out of the window and trying to fight the demons inside his head, he decided that it was time to eat something. While walking towards the kitchen, he passed by a mirror, which showed his worrying state.

"I shall better not look at my reflection, or I might end up throwing up because of my disgusting appearance.", he said to himself, self deprecating words that seemed harmless due to his carefree and happy voice. 

Arrived at the kitchen, he opened the fridge and realised that he forgot to go grocery shopping. Sighing, he closed the empty fridge and went back to the living room, ready to just close his eyes and end this terrible day. But luck seemed not to be on his side today. On the way back to the living room, he tripped and knocked over the mirror, taking it down on the floor with him.

Komaeda was laying in the middle of a sea of broken glass and fragments, some of them even cut his exposed skin, such as his hands and face. "This is just my luck.", he said, trying to brush off this situation. It wasn't the first time that a similar scenario happened, so he should be used to it, right?

But why did he felt as if his own heart shattered?

Trying not to get more fragments of the mirror inside of his skin, he stood up cautiously, avoiding to step in another piece. Successfully, he was now standing, and considered cleaning up the mess he created at first until he felt a sharp pain in his hand. 

He looked at his bloody hand, his face expressing both disgust and worry. "Maybe I should get these pieces removed at first...", he muttered and decided to go to the bathroom.

Each step felt painful and heavy to Komaeda, his already messy emotions influencing his perception of pain. When he arrived at the bathroom, he grabbed his first-aid kit and sat down on the border of his bathtub. He tried his best to get out the fragments without injuring himself further. Not that he minded, after all he was deserving of pain, right?

Minutes went by until Komaeda got everything out, even out of his face. He rinsed the wounds and put bandages and plasters around the now clean and disinfected wounds. One last time he washed his face, because he felt like he needed it. Komaeda cupped some water with his hands and put it all over his face, and he repeated these actions around three times.

When he finished, he finally dared to look into the mirror after days of avoiding it as much as be could. For a moment, he froze, his mouth dropping slightly by the man he saw in the mirror. The first thing Komaeda noticed were his big, dark eye circles that signalised his lack of proper nutrition and sleep. Then he noticed his already pale skin that seemed even paler now, almost as white as his hair. Talking about his hair, it was dull, almost dead. 

"I'm so disgusting.", Komaeda said, smiling ironically at his reflection. "I'm so, incredibly disgusting.", he repeated, still smiling, but his voice got quieter. "So, so, so disgusting.", he wasn't smiling anymore. "I hate it!", he suddenly screamed.

And then something shattered.

Without realising, he punched his mirror, which was also a shattered piece of fragments in the sink now. His bandaged hand was now full of pieces from the mirror again, but this time it didn't even seem to hurt him.

"I hate this!", he screamed again, shoving the desk with his hygiene products and creating a mess in his bathroom. 

"I hate myself so much!", he continued, pushing anything that came under his eyes. The closet filled with towels, the set of shampoo and hair conditioner, the scale, everything.

Waking up from his unconscious state of self hatred and frustration, he widened his eyes and realised what he had done. "No way...", he whispered, his body trembling due to the adrenaline and fear.

He rushed out of the bathroom and ran down the stairs to the living room. Trying to stop the sudden tears from rolling down his face, he ran, and ran, and forgot about the shattered pieces of the previous mirror still laying in the hallway. 

Komaeda didn't notice and ran in them, sharp pieces of glass piercing into his feet. "Damn it!", he shouted and fell on the ground, unable to stand anymore.

"What have I done...?", he asked himself, breathing fast and unsteady, almost hyperventilating.

"You're gonna die.", the voices in his head told him. And that was when he couldn't endure it anymore.

"Stop it! Please!", he pleaded, voice cracking and tears falling. He was leaning against the wall and cried.

"You're gonna die!", the voices repeated themselves, and Komaeda kept crying.

"I can't take this...", he breathed out, stuttering due to his hyperventilation.

His vision blurred, probably because of the non stopping tears, but also because of the lack of blood since he kept bleeding.

Komaeda's eyes started to feel heavy, and his vision turned black, signaling that he might pass out in the next few seconds. Right before he lost consciousness, he heard someone calling out for him.

"Komaeda? It's me, Hinata! Can I come in?", Hinata, who was standing in front of Komaeda's house, asked. 

Komaeda completely forgot that his boyfriend was supposed to visit him today. Sadly, his mind still didn't realise that there were people around him who cared at least a bit for him.

"You- can't-", he muttered, not wanting Hinata to see him in such a miserable and embarassing state. But it was obvious that Hinata couldn't hear him.

"Komaeda? Are you here? Just in case, I will still come in. And I hope that you are not trying to prank me.", he joked, his voice sounding like heaven's choir to Komaeda. And for a moment, he forgot that he was in so much pain.

The door clicked, and Hinata entered the messy mansion. At first, he was surprised not to find his boyfriend reading close to the window. "Hey Komaeda, I'm inside now. Are you sleeping?", he asked, and Komaeda felt like he lost all hope.

Hinata was going to see his real self.

Hinata was going to see the worthless unstable piece of trash he really was. 

"I'm sorry...", Komaeda muttered, loud enough to get heard by Hinata, and closed his eyes.

"Komaeda?", Hinata asked, this time he was worried. His heart started to beat fast as he went towards the hallway. He ran, and noticed the broken mirror mixed with blood stains.

"Komaeda? What happened to you? Are you okay?", he asked, almost shouted, yet he received no response. He walked closer to the broken mirror only to see his unconscious boyfriend leaning against the wall close to the fragments.

"Oh...my...god.", Hinata stuttered, and almost fell on the floor. "What happened...NAGITO!", he screamed, rushing to his side and placing his hand on Komaeda's tears soaked face.

"Angel, please wake up.", he said, shaking the boy lightly, and fortunately he didn't have to be harsh. Komaeda opened his eyes and needed a moment to realise what has happened.

"No way...please get away from me, Hinata.", he begged and tried to free himself from him, which failed obviously due to his fragile state.

"Why should I go?", Hinata wondered and came closer, seeing all the scars on his boyfriend's body. Tears came to his eyes as he saw how much pain Komaeda must have been feeling.

"I'm embarrassing...please don't look at me.", he pleaded again, his voice cracking and his breathing being heavy.

"No, I am going to help you! Should I call Mikan or-" "No! Don't call anyone! I don't want to bother anyone.", Komaeda interrupted him.

"Stop saying this bullshit! I am going to help you, no matter what!", he said and stood up, running towards the bathroom to get the first aid kit that Komaeda previously used. Ignoring the chaos in the bathroom, he searched for everything he needed and came back to his boyfriend.

"If it hurts,please tell me. You can hold onto my arm, if you can.", he recommended and Komaeda just nodded. 

For the first time, he was thankful to the crash course their classmate Mikan gave them once during their high school days. Not even half an hour later, Komaeda's wounds were treated, yet he still felt miserable.

"I'm so sorry...", he mumbled, avoiding to look into his eyes. But Hinata didn't want him to hide himself anymore.

"Look, I have no idea what you are going through, but there is no reason to apologise to me.", he said, his worried voice hinting his concern and care towards the latter. "I won't force you to talk, but if you want to vent, then please do it. I am here to listen.", he promised.

Instead of replying, Komaeda started to break down in tears. He sobbed loudly and hyperventilated again, because he was clearly overwhelmed with everything.

Instead of letting him cry alone, Hinata wrapped his arms around the fragile boy and hugged him close to him. Komaeda positioned himself in order to rest his head on Hinata's chest and also wrapped his arms around his torso.

"Shh...everything is fine now. You are not alone.", Hinata whispered softly, patting Komaeda's head. "I am here with you. I will always be here.", he promised, planting kisses all over the boy's head.

Once Komaeda calmed down, Hinata's worries seemed to decrease. Komaeda raised his head to look at his boyfriend,and even though he was in such a vulnerable situation, he couldn't help but feel safe in Hinata's arms. "It might be a dumb question, but how are you doing now?", he asked, which made Komaeda giggle.

"Terrible, but it's tolerable.", he admitted, his voice showing how broken and tired he felt. Hinata put his hand on Koameda's cheek and started to caress it with his thumb. 

"I can imagine...I'm sorry for letting you go through this.", Hinata apologised, which made Komaeda protest.

"Why are you apologising? You actually saved me."

Blushing at his honest answer, Hinata tried to explain himself. "If I were here in the first place, you wouldn't have been hurt.", he said, but Komaeda shook his head.

"Everything that happened was inevitable, trust me. As I said...I am happy that you are here now. It makes me feel...less worthless.", Komaeda admitted.

And he wasn't even lying. Everytime he was with Hinata, he felt lucky. He was like his happy pill, or good luck charm. Hajime Hinata was perfection in the eyes of Nagito Komaeda. And that's why he was so scared of losing him because of Komaeda's real self. His complex and twisted mind kept telling him that he wasn't deserving of someone so special like Hinata.

"I'm sure that you must be disgusted by me now-" "Are you kidding? There is no way I could be disgusted by you. How many times do I have to tell you that I love you?", this time it was Hinata who interrupted him and made Komaeda shut up.

"Sorry, I didn't want to be harsh. I understand that it must be hard for you to realise your real worth because of everything that happened to you.", Hinata apologised, glancing at Komaeda's reddened eyes that were still beautiful to him. "I promise you that I'm telling the truth. Even if it seems like you are burdening me, even if your mind tells you every day that you aren't worth it, I can assure you that these are all lies. There is no way I could refuse you anything."

"Because I love you and accept everything about you, Nagito Komaeda. Why do you think I felt like crying when I saw you earlier? Why do you think I helped you?"

Koameda guessed, overwhelmed with everything that was happening. "Because you are a generous and empathic person?"

"No, silly!", Hinata laughed and came closer to Komaeda's face. "I've said it so often in the past few minutes and I will never stop saying this. Because I love you.", he said, and it felt like melody to Komaeda.

Hinata hoped that his words could reach him. But at the same time he didn't want to pressure his boyfriend to talk about something that seemed so sensitive and hurting to him. It was a conflict of wanting to understand and wanting to give him space, and he really hoped that he was at least successful when it comes to admitting his feelings.

"Hinata?", Komaeda asked, bringing Hinata back to reality. "Thank you.", he said, clearly being exhausted.

Komaeda's eyes glanced at Hinata, which made him gulp. How could Komaeda look like an angel at every occasion? And was it even appropriate to think about his beautiful boyfriend in such a situation?

"What's in your mind, Hajime?", Komaeda's breathy voice sounded so heavenly to him, and he silently scolded himself for finding everything about this boy so fascinating.

"Can I kiss you?", he asked without reflecting, his eyes widening as soon as he realised. Komaeda blushed, but nodded. "Yes please.", he replied.

What Hinata didn't know was that this simple gesture could make Komaeda feel somewhat normal again.

And so, he connected their lips in a sweet kiss. Komaeda's lips were so soft and still tasted like tears mixed with his lip balm, and Hinata melted into that kiss.

Komaeda's arms were wrapped around Hinata's neck, while Hinata's hand was still on Komaeda's cheek and his other arm was on Komaeda's hips. Their lips were harmonizing with each other, and Komaeda felt the despair and sadness vanish. The kiss wasn't as deep, but it was filled with love, admiration and care. So much care that Komaeda needed.

After they parted their lips, they held eye contact. Hinata's hand was still caressing his cheek, and Komaeda was finally smiling. 

"I'm so tired...", he muttered and cuddled closer to Hinata. 

The way Komaeda came closer to him made his heart beat fast and he tried his best not to die because of his boyfriend's cuteness. But it wasn't the time to talk about this. He wanted Komaeda to feel safe and worthy again and to fight his demons.

"Do you want to come over and sleep at my place? It might be good for you to change this night's location to clear up your mind.", he proposed and Komaeda was about to protest again, but Hinata continued before he could even start. "And no, you are not a burden. To be honest,it would make me really happy to have you by my side.", he admitted, his face flushing by his cheesiness.

"Really?", Komaeda asked, and Hinata nodded. "Really."

This confirmation was enough for Komaeda to accept the offer. "Then yes, I'd love to stay the night with you.", he agreed happily, which made Hinata's heart melt. A happy Nagito Komaeda was everything he needed in his life.

"You don't need to bring anything. I can lend you my clothes and unused hygienic products. Feel like you're at home.",he said, already feeling the butterflies celebrating in his stomach at the thoughts of his boyfriend wearing one of his oversized shirts, and stood up with Komaeda.

Avoiding the mess as much as possible, they walked hand in hand down the hallway to leave the place. "Can you walk?", Hinata asked beforehand, and Komaeda, despite feeling dizzy, replied that he was doing fine.

And he wasn't even lying. Despite his condition, he was feeling okay now. Obviously not the best, but he was making baby steps on the road towards his happiness. Maybe his mind really was at the wrong and in actuality he wasn't alone.

Nonetheless, he didn't want to think about his usually damned, boring and scripted routine, because he might have accepted a new option to his monotone life.

And this hope filled option was given to him by Hajime Hinata, the boy who collected the shattered, broken pieces of Komaeda with care and caution and put them back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time and reading this fanfiction! Every hit, read, kudos are appreciated and I wish everyone a nice day/night!  
> Please stay safe during these hard times <3


End file.
